This Is Halloween
by Sophiekins
Summary: It's Halloween in Forks, and the Cullens are excited... almost all of them are.
1. Monday

Note: None of these characters are mine, obviously

Note: None of these characters are mine, obviously. I wrote this right when I woke up, so there will most likely be mistakes. Please point them out. This idea just sort of hit me, literally. Long story short, my dogs were fascinated with this pumpkin light up thing in my room and knocked it over hitting me in the head and waking me up.  Enjoy!

**This is before Bella comes to Forks.**

Chapter 1: Monday [Edward's POV]

I looked around and saw all the orange and black. I mentally groaned. It was Halloween week. _Great. Now I'm going to have to endure five days of torture. And it's only MONDAY!_ I thought. Halloween was something humans took an interest into. Usually the younger ones dressed up and walked from home to home getting candy. The older kids, usually teens either tried doing that too, or went to parties. The adults pass out candy, or if they have kids, went with them, or threw parties of their own. It was all pointless. I saw a boy walk past me with plastic fangs in his mouth. _Oh real mature._

An ear piercing beep sounded from the intercom. I heard Principal Greene's voice nearly shouting into his microphone from the office.

"Good morning everyone! As you all know, it's Halloween spirit week. Over the week you can dress up in orange and black, or a piece of your costume each day. On Friday, be sure to wear your whole costume or full out orange and black if your not dressing up. Whichever class that has the most points for dressing up by Friday gets to skip 6th period and have a mini Halloween party in the lunch room. And don't forget, Friday at six is our Halloween dance. Be sure to go!"

The static cut and I heard all the students' thoughts rushing towards my head at once.

_I just can't wait-_

_I wonder if anyone else will dress up in a cat-_

_I really hope he asks me-_

_Who wants to bet that all those girls will dress up as-?_

I shook my head trying to block them out as best as I could, but the last thought rang threw my head. Friday was going to be equally unbearable. Teenage girls, these days, decided that Halloween meant wearing low cut costumes or bits of lingerie pretending to be an animal. How disturbing it was. Of course Emmett loved this holiday. Rosalie liked to beat all the girls with showing off her body.

"What are you hearing today, ma brother?" Emmett's hand smacked my shoulder. If I were human, he would have made my arm soar over the heads of chatting students. I rubbed my shoulder it ached slightly.

"Humph." I said walking towards my first period.

"Aw, don't be like that. Aren't you the least bit excited for this week?"

I turned slightly so I could see Emmett out of the corner of my eye.

"Not really. What's the point?"

I saw Emmett shrug and grin wider.

"Well…"

I shuddered at his horrifying thoughts.

"You have no idea how much I wish I could vomit right now."

His booming laugh made every student within a mile radius of us jump.

"Halloween is only fun when you've got a girl to share it with. You sure your not gay?"

He jumped in front of me looking me down. I rolled my eyes. _This again?_

"Oh yes Emmett. I'm gay for you. Come over here and give me some love." I puckered my lips at him.

He aimed to hit me in the head, but I ducked in time hearing his thoughts.

"Just asking," he said.

I chuckled and turned into my class.

"Well now you know," I murmured knowing he could hear me.

I sat at my usual seat faintly hearing the teacher drown on and on about something I already knew. My mind was focused on Jasper at the moment. Fulfilling Alice's promise was extremely dull. What could I do if Jasper had a bad thought? It's not like I could rush to his class and drag him out without attracting attention, but I did it anyways. A promise was a promise.

The morning passed without much incidence. Jasper had a few bad thoughts but nothing horrible. I met with Alice and gave her the info.

"See, he's doing good!" she said bouncing up and down next to me in the lunch line.

I nodded and made my way to our table. She needed to stop deluding herself.

Emmett plopped down next to me, cuddling Rosalie. Today, she wore black leather pants that followed her every curve and a low cut orange top with sparkles going across the front. If any other girl tried to pull this off, they would fail miserably. Only Rosalie could manage this outfit making every girl in the room throw jealous thoughts toward her. She knew what the girls were thinking without asking me, her thoughts were smugger than usual.

"You know babe," Emmett said, "I can't wait for Halloween."

She giggled and twined her hand in his.

"I can't either," she whispered in his ear.

Alice mimed vomiting in her fruit. I pressed my lips together, trying not to laugh.

Jasper sat down next to her.

"You know, we should go to the dance."

I looked up at him. What?

"Why?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Seems fun. All the students are going."

Rosalie smiled. "We should go."

I threw a look at her hearing her thoughts. She only wanted more praise.

Alice smiled and kicked me under the table.

"I see no danger in going. Why not Edward?"

I glared at her. "Because it's pointless."

She shrugged her dainty shoulders. "Well, according to Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide-"

"Wait, what?" I interrupted.

"You know, Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide? It's show, and he said-"

"No. I know what it is. Why are you mentioning it?"

"If you will let me finish I will tell you." She waited making sure I wasn't going to interrupt again.

"Right, well in one of the episodes they talked about Halloween and phases. Little kids go trick or treating, teenagers go pranking people or go to dances, and adults throw parties."

"Oh I saw that one!" Rose exclaimed.

"Yeah," Emmett said, "Didn't they go trick or treating in the end?"

Alice nodded. "Yes and they threw a Halloween dance. Everyone went and Ned said if there is a dance, that we should go."

I looked up. "So your argument is that a kid show said we should go to a dance so we should?"

She nodded glad I was getting it.

"Oh that clears it up. So if Ned said we should tell everyone our secret then we should?"

Alice crossed her arms. "Well he does have amazing tips!"

"Isn't he in Middle School?"

"Oh, so you watch the show?"

I put my elbows on the table, letting my head fall into my hands.

"Well, now that's settled. We're going to the dance."

I groaned and shoved my tray away from me.

Jasper chuckled. "Stop being Negative Nancy over there. It'll be fun."

I looked up. "What are you going to dress up as? A vampire?"

He pondered that for a moment. "That's not a bad idea. I need some sparkles, plastic fangs, and I need to look whiter."

Everyone else laughed, all I could think about was how horrible this week was going to be.


	2. Tuesday

Note: I got the idea of different POV from the story Law and Order: Cullen Style

**Note: ****I got the idea of different POV from the story Law and Order: Cullen Style. I also wrote this first thing waking up, a lot of my ideas just come to me when I get out of bed. And yes, I will post a new chapter everyday of the week. The last chapter, and the longest one, will go up on Friday. I'm thinking of breaking the chapter into two because then it will be too long. But they'll both be posted on Friday at the same time. [I don't have Internet at my house. ********] Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Tuesday [Rosalie's POV]**

I turned my head from side to side in the mirror, examining every inch of my beautiful face. "God I'm gorgeous." I knew that was having a big head, but it was true. Who could blame me for speaking the truth? Probably Edward. What was with him anyways? Halloween is fun.

I wondered into my closet making sure to go by each mirror that was nailed into my walls. The mirrors were my idea, Emmett didn't care, he liked that he could see me when he wasn't facing me. I sighed and smiled, Ah Emmett, he's so cute. _I'll bet he'll love this outfit for today._ I thought as I touched the fabric. It wasn't going to be sunny but it was also going to be warmer. _Time to break out the short shorts!_ _Oh this is too good; every girl was going to want to be me._ I pulled the orange short shorts off the hanger and eased into them. I wandered around a little more trying to decide what top to wear. A tank top would be too cold for humans; they usually wore that in the summer. Hmm, and V cut shirt would probably be cold too. _Maybe if I put one of my mini black jackets, that only have the sleeves and come up short on the waist…_

I walked out of my closet a minute later examining myself and slipping my feet into low top, black converse. Emmett grinned wildly at me as he took me in. I smiled at him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Well don't you look adorable," I said to him while he kissed my throat.

"Adorable?" He muttered, "I wanted to go for vicious, like I'm going to rip your arms out their sockets vicious."

"Well you've got that too."

The door banged open and Edward appeared in the doorway.

"We're leaving, and Emmett your about as vicious as a month old puppy." He laughed and ran downstairs.

Emmett's head snapped up at him and a low growl bubbled from his throat.

"Yeah, that's right," he shouted after him, "Run to Carlisle and Esme! So much for being a mountain lion!"

I giggled; he was so cute when he was mad.

"Oh leave it. He's trying to get you to play with him." I took his hand and lead him downstairs to meet with Alice and get into the Volvo.

The ride to school was dull. Emmett glared at Edward the whole time. Edward just smirked and chatted with Alice about something I didn't care about. My thoughts were about what the girls were going to do when they saw me. _Those poor girls; they would do anything to have my looks._ Edward snickered slightly. _Well if it makes you laugh so much, then don't listen to me. Jerk. _I saw him roll on of his eyes. I huffed and leaned on Emmett more, reminding my brother who he was dealing with. Not that it mattered much to him.

We parked in the usual spot and I saw plenty of girls going for the short shorts look. Such a shame they'll be seeing me in a minute. I got out of the car and gave Emmett my books to carry. Like I would carry books! HA! He took them eagerly and wrapped his arm around me waist. I smiled smugly listening to the girls' conversations.

"Can you believe that? How can she look like a runway model and I can't?" I heard Lauren complain to Jessica.

"Who knows, there's no point in trying to out do her in outfits. You're going to lose no matter what."

"Well at least I'm trying. All you do is drool over Edward."

"So! You said it yourself he's unbelievably gorgeous. I wonder if he's going to ask me to the Halloween dance?"

"Why would he? He's probably not even going. Do the Cullens ever go to dances besides Prom and Homecoming?"

"Well no, but I heard they were. Alice was going on about it first period yesterday. Something about that her _boyfriend _wanted to go so her and family were going. I can't believe they're living together. It's not right."

"Yeah, yeah not right whatever. Do you see Tyler?"

I lost interest after that.

"So Jessica is still in love with Edward?" I said to Edward from around Emmett. He grimaced at, I guessed, her thoughts.

"She'll get over it," Alice said bouncing along side him.

"How do you know?"

"Oh I don't. But humans go from one person to the next. It's just a crush Edward."

"Easy for you to say. Oh dear god, she's going to ask me to the dance."

I laughed. "Can I watch?"

Alice smiled at me. "We'll all get to watch. She's asking at lunch. Edward you're going to be there no matter what."

Emmett gripped Edward's arm. "I'll be sure to have them there, shorty."

She stuck her tongue at him and went to class. Emmett kissed me good-bye and walked with Edward and I was with Jasper.

"Your smugger than usual," he pointed out.

I smiled at him showing my teeth.

"It's a nice day. Is it a crime to be happy?"

"For the reason you're happy about, yes. It's not like you care it's a nice day or not." He rolled his eyes and opened the door for me.

The morning was fun. I listened to girl's whispered conversations while Jasper told me what mood they shifted to. Luckily, there was always one girl in my classes that didn't get bored of being jealous. I couldn't remember switching from one emotion to another so fast like they do. If I was jealous of a girl, I stayed jealous of her till something big changed my mood. At least, that was all I could remember.

The bell rang and it was finally lunch. I sprang up and tried to slow my moves so I looked normal. If it weren't for Emmett holding my hand, I would have pelted to the cafeteria. I wanted to see Jessica Stanley ask Edward out. I went through the lunch line as fast as I could and walked with Jasper to our table while Emmett shadowed Edward. Alice was grinning at us when we sat down.

"She's coming over a few minutes after Edward sits down."

"Why a few minutes after?" Jasper asked.

"Lauren said to wait a few minutes for some reason. I didn't see why."

"Is Edward going to make a run for it?" I asked picking apart my bagel.

"He'll try, but Emmett is stronger than him."

As if on cue, Emmett sat Edward down between him and me. I smiled at him and flicked a bit of my bagel at him.

"Relax," I said as he caught the piece of bagel, "It'll be over before you know it."

"You sound like I'm taking a trip to the doctor's," Edward said darkly.

Emmett laughed and gripped his shoulder. "She might need one after this."

Everyone laughed except Edward.

"Oh come on, Edward," Alice piped up, "It's easy. Just say no. But be nice about it, but try to make it sound like you don't another invitation. But don't be too mean or she'll cry. And-"

"I get it Alice! Thanks." Edward said glaring at the table.

Alice made a face at him the brightened up.

"She's coming."

Edward's head snapped up and looked from the approaching Jessica to the door, no doubt planning his escape.

"Escape is futile," Emmett said watching him, "Here comes your future girlfriend." He blocked Edward's punch.

Jessica got to the edge of the table.

"Erm…" she said, probably rethinking her plan.

Alice looked up at her. "Oh hi, Jessica. Nice shirt."

She blushed and muttered thanks.

"What do you need?" Alice continued.

Jessica took a deep breath and looked at Edward.

"Um, Edward could I talk to you?"

Edward nodded and stood, kicking Emmett under the table. He followed Jessica a little ways from our table. Probably out of earshot of human ears. We all turned slightly to watch.

Jessica fiddled with her zipper on her jacket.

"So, um," she said unsure. "I heard you and your family was, like going to the Halloween, like dance." Why do they say 'like' so much?

Edward nodded. "That's the plan." I could see the muscles in his jaw tighten, and his hands clenched into a fist. Great, now he was going to be pmsing all week.

"Well," Jessica continued, "I was, like wondering if you would, like go with me to the dance."

Edward stood there, probably horrified, for a moment then relaxed.

"As friends?" he asked, slightly cocking his head to the side.

"Erm, well no," Jessica said, her voice shaking, "Like, as a date."

"Oh," Edward paused dramatically. He was probably listening to her thoughts and finding a way around this.

"Well," he started, "I actually was just going to go with just my family. You know, they're all excited and really want to do something as a family. So Alice and Jasper decided going to the dance."

Jessica's face fell slightly. "Oh, I see," but it was clear that she did not see, "Well maybe dinner sometime?" She sounded so hopeful.

"I wonder what she would do if she went to one of _our _dinners?" Emmett whispered to us.

Edward glanced at us. "Jessica, your really pretty, and nice." He said the last word with strain. Poor girl. "But I think it would be best if we didn't date."

"Oh, I'm not your type."

"No, I'm not your type." Edward turned and walked back to us leaving Jessica standing there unsure. Probably confused. Emmett was laughing uncontrollably and Jasper hiding his face in Alice's arm, shaking with laughter. Edward glared at them and shoved Emmett out of his seat.

"I can't believe you put me through that! Do you know how horrifying her thoughts were to listen to that whole time?"

"What did she think about?" Alice asked.

"Probably what he looked like without his clothes off," I said twirling my apple.

Edward looked at me. "How did you know that?"

That was too much for Jasper who howled with laughter, Emmett could barely manage to get into his seat, Alice was trying very hard not to laugh, I tried to suppress my laughter but it was too much. Edward glared at us.

"She didn't even get anything accurate."

Emmett was smirking at Edward.

"What, pictured it to big?"

That was too much for us. Alice broke out laughing, as did I. Jasper nearly fell out of his seat and Emmett was rolling on the floor laughing his head off. Edward glared at us muttering about how ridiculous we looked. Not that it mattered to me; I was still unbelievably gorgeous even when I was laughing.


	3. Wednesday

Note: I got the idea of this chapter from my friend Erikka

Note: I got the idea of this chapter from my friend Erikka. She's the one person in school I goof off with the most. Luckily she's not in a lot of my classes, other whys neither of us would get any work done. She really got this chapter going, so if you like, thank her. =] Thanks to everyone else for all the support. I really appreciate it!

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Wednesday Alice's POV**

"It has been at least 12 hours and I still can't stop laughing about yesterday," I said to Edward. He was such a grumpy face. So what if we laughed at him, it wasn't a big of deal? Okay, I admit when Emmett couldn't get up off the floor from laughing so hard at Edward's expression that was a bit bad. And when Jasper and Rose burst out laughing whenever they saw him was a bit much. At least _I _didn't contribute to that behavior. Well I did laugh a lot when they laughed, but only because laughing is contagious. Edward glared at me.

"How about when Esme asked how our day was and you said it was fine but Jessica finally seemed to get over me," he started, "and when she asked why you said because she lost interest because I lacked size?"

I snorted trying not to burst out laughing. "Alright I forgot that part."

"What about when Carlisle asked why I was grumpy and you said that I got pictured naked and it wasn't accurate enough because girl's imaginations were too generous now a days?"

"Alright, alright! So I made a few jokes, is that a bad thing."

"Well maybe you should think correctly instead of deluding yourself with lies."

"Is it your time of the month, Edward? It would explain so much."

Edward growled at me and walked away to his first period. He's so over dramatic. Is it my fault we saw some humor in yesterday? His expression was hilarious, it's not our fault we found it extraordinary funny. I heard Emmett walk from behind me. I turned slightly to smile at him.

"Why aren't you walking with Edward?" I asked.

He groaned. "That menopausal woman? He's such a downer. I couldn't even tell him how much my night was last night without him finding everything negative about it. I felt like I wanted to swallow pills, if it could effect me."

I giggled. "He's just upset because we laughed a little too much yesterday. Oh and your night was disgusting. When you and Rose have your moments, please take it somewhere else next time." I shuddered; it was going to take weeks before I could look at Rose again without horrifying pictures bursting into my thoughts like cannon balls.

Emmett chuckled and tried to shove me before I danced out of the way. "Yeah sorry about that. It was unexpected. She looked so hot when she tried-"

"I honestly don't want to know." I interrupted. Thankfully my class door was two feet away so I escaped him without being too rude.

I spent the rest of the morning drawing up fashion ideas for next month's wardrobe. I pushed that off for too long. Occasionally I peeked on Jasper, but I tried not to. He was doing well, so I shouldn't feel the need to keep watch him like an annoying mother, that's what Edward was for.

Lunch came around the corner and to my disappointment; I didn't see anything exciting coming up. Only Edward being Mr. Grumpy-Bear and trying to talk us out of going to the dance. He really needed to get another hobby other than being depressed whenever we had a laugh. Well, we usually had a laugh at his depression, but how is that a bad thing?

The lunch bell rang and I met up with Jasper and Rose.

"Anything going to happen?" Rose asked hopefully, me and her both.

I shook my head. "Nope. Edward is just going to be depressing and beg us to change our minds about the dance."

Rose rolled her eyes. "He's such a jerk. Why can't he let us have some fun?"

Jasper chuckled. "He would, if he wasn't the one we were making fun _of._"

Rose huffed and led us through the lunch line and to our table. "He could at least have a laugh about it too."

Emmett sat down next to Rose with his tray. "I'm telling you, the man is gay. Ouch!"

He jumped and Edward appeared behind him smirking.

"I told you to cut it about the gay jokes," Edward said righting his chair after Emmett kicked it.

"Well you should get laid someday," Emmett retorted. "Then it wouldn't be an issue."

Everything faded, replaced by the scene in front of me, but different.

"_Oh will you shut up about it!" Edward said angrily._

"_No I will not. GET LAID! It's not a crime!" Emmett said back just as mad. _

"_Sorry if I choose not to tear the house down with my repulsive acts unlike you!"_

"_At least I score once and awhile. When was the last time you… oh wait. You haven't!"_

"_Would you stop reenacting last night in your head!"_

The scene faded and the present lunchroom appeared. _Oh great._ I thought. I saw Edward about to open his mouth to retort and make my vision come true, so I stepped in.

"Let's have a thumb war!" I held out my thumb to Edward. He looked at me like I had three heads. _Would you just do it!_

He sighed held out his thumb. "Fine."

We grasped each other's hands and let our thumbs up and started crossing them.

"One," I started, "two, three, four, I see a thumb war-"

"That's not right." Edward said, his thumb freezing in air.

"Yes it is."

"No it's not. It's one, two, three, four, I declare a thumb war."

"No I declared the thumb war."

"I know you did. But that's what you're supposed to say."

"Well I don't want to."

"Well you're supposed to."

"But this is _my _way. So deal!"

I smiled and started crossing my thumb. He sighed and after a moment did the same.

"One, two, three, four, I see a thumb war. Five, six, seven, eight try to keep your face straight!"

"You're doing it again!"

"What are you talking about? I'm trying to play the game and all you are doing is complaining."

He huffed. "It's supposed to be five, six, seven, eight try to keep your wrist straight."

"Well that's not much of a challenge."

"Well that's what your supposed to say."

"But trying to keep my wrist straight is easy. Trying to keep a straight face is hard. I like to smile; I'm a smiley person. See, more of a challenge."

Edward ignored the others laughing and took a deep breath trying to calm down. "Alice, will you just say the words right?"

"No. I'm doing it _my _way, because _I _declared the thumb war!"

"FINE!"

I smiled and started crossing my thumbs again. "One, two, three, four I see a thumb war. Five, six, seven, eight try to keep your face straight."

I let my thumb go up in the air trying to see his moves. His thumb remained straight hearing my thoughts about my moves while I saw all his moves. We sat there the rest of the lunch, un-moving and just staring. The others soon got bored and left us, probably to walk around the school. The bell rang and we stood up. I pointed at my brother.

"It's on like Donkey Kong after school."

He smirked. "What ever you say Diddy Kong."

The rest of the classes went by in a blur and when the last bell rang, I rushed to find Edward. He was ready and held out his hand. I took and stuck my thumb up the same time he did. We broke apart when we got in the car but immediately reconnected. I wasn't going to give in. Jasper said something to me when he got in the car as we drove off but I didn't hear him. My concentration was on World War Three going down in the car between Edward and me.

***

It was about two o'clock in the morning when I heard Emmett huff again. Edward and I were sitting criss-cross on the couch. We hadn't moved an inch since we got home and sat there. I faintly saw Emmett going to get up, but he changed his mind before did. He better not, because I was going to win this.

"Yeah right. I'm going to win." Edward said for the first time since lunch.

"Whatever. I'm so going to own you." If our voices could go hoarse, they would have. We hadn't talked for hours.

"I'm going to win."

"No I am."

"No me."

"No me."

"No me."

"No me!"

Emmett got up so quickly I didn't even see him before hand. He slammed both our thumbs down.

"ONE, TWO, THREE! THERE! YOU BOTH WON!" He shouted and let our thumbs go.

Edward gapped and I stood up tackling him. "NO FAIR! I was going to win. Thanks a lot Emmett!" Emmett stood his ground as if he didn't have a tiny vampire dangling from his neck.

Jasper entered the room with Rose.

"Is it over?" Rose asked.

Emmett nodded while Jasper tried to pry me off of him. "Yes. I got so sick of them just staring at each other."

"Well you could have left!" Edward said trying get on Emmett too.

Esme and Carlisle came in. Esme joined Jasper in successfully prying me off of Emmett while Carlisle sat Edward down.

"Alright, alright," Carlisle said, "Emmett you shouldn't have ruined your brother's and sister's game. Edward and Alice, you two should have called a draw a few hours ago."

I crossed my arms and walked away to my computer. I still needed to finish my wardrobe. Edward wandered to his piano narrowing his eyes at Emmett. Esme smiled at Emmett.

"Emmett," she said, "I think you should apologize to your brother and sister."

Emmett gawked while Edward and I both turned to stare at him. "Why?"

"Because it would be nice, and I told you too."

Emmett huffed and turned to us. "Sorry." His voice sounded as if it took everything to force the word out. "For you two being idiots who don't know when to quit." He muttered under his breath.

Esme placed her hands on her hips. "What?"

"What?" Emmett said looking stunned. He edged out the room and made a break for it towards his room. Edward chuckled and started playing. I turned to my computer and started drawing up my wardrobe project.

_We're getting Emmett back at the dance. _I thought to Edward. I heard him chuckle again and I knew he agreed. _I'm thinking tomato sauce down his pants, or pantsing him in front of everyone._ Edward snorted and continued playing. I let him do that while I thought up my diabolical plan. Oh, Emmett was going to pay.


	4. Thursday

Note: So this chapter is written randomly

Note: So this chapter is written randomly. I didn't have a certain plot for this. Only that I knew I wanted it in Emmett's POV. Tell me how it is and everything! :)

**Chapter 4: Thursday Emmett's POV**

Why did _I_ have to apologize? It's not like Esme didn't want the stupid thumb war to end too. In fact I heard her complain to Carlisle. Well she wanted him to spend more time with us but she mentioned the thumb war and that because he was always working it drove the two freaks to start a thumb war. I sat in the backseat of the Volvo with Rose by my side. She kept flicking her hair trying to get me to notice her, but I was too pissed.

Alice reached for the volume and turned up the radio.

"Oh I love this song! I haven't heard this in FOREVR!" She was so spastic.

I snorted immediately knowing who the group was.

"Spice Girls?" I asked her questionably. "Didn't we see their concert in the 90's, shorty? Wasn't too long ago."

"It is when you love the group. But I do recall you screaming up and down at the concert."

Edward snickered into the steering wheel. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"So? They were decent, and Baby Spice was pretty cute." I felt Rose stiffen. "But not as cute as you, babe. In fact, you're way hotter."

Rose smiled at me and placed her hand on my face.

"Better be." She let her hand slide down and back to her lap, continuing her hair flicking. Jasper snorted next to me.

"Nice save."

I elbowed him in the ribs and bobbed my head to Spice Up Your Life.

"I heard they were doing a reunion tour," I said casually.

"You would," Edward said rudely. It's not my fault he likes stupid jazz.

Alice hopped up and down in her seat. "Oh yes! Vancouver is the closest concert from here. We're going you know. Edward why don't come with."

"No thanks," he said politely.

"Aw, come on Eddy," I teased, "You could bring your little girlfriend. I'm sure Jessica will love to go. Maybe she can actually picture things correctly and stop being so generous."

Edward twisted back and smacked me upside the head and turned around before I had any warning.

"If you weren't driving," I said, "I would murder you."

"If I weren't driving, you wouldn't have a head right now."

"Well your-"

"THUMB WAR!" Alice chimed and held her tiny thumb out. Edward chuckled and was about to accept but I shoved his hand away and took hers.

"Let's do this," I said and started crossing my thumb over hers.

"One, two, three, four," she said, "I declare a thumb war-"

"Wait! Why can you do it right with him and not with me?" Edward asked glaring at her.

"Because it's fun to get you mad. Now, one, two, three, four I declare a thumb war. Five, six, seven, eight try to keep your face straight. See I did that part wrong."

Edward grumbled as I immediately flicked my thumb down and overpowered hers.

"One, two, three, god this is no fun." I said and leaned back.

Alice pouted. "Well that's not legally a thumb! Your thumb is bigger than my fingers!"

I shrugged. "Ah, well I'm a big man. Be afraid squirt."

She stuck her tongue at me and faced the front right when were turning into the parking lot. We filed out and I put my arm around Rose.

"I'll walk with you today, Edward." I said over my shoulder at him. I saw him half nod and look around. Wonder what he's thinking about. I stared down at Rose and grinned. She looked up.

"What?"

"Nothing, you just look very nice in your outfit." That was an understatement. She looked so good I wanted to pounce on her now. How long till we got home? She giggled and pressed her arms closer together.

"Really?"

"Stop tempting me, woman. If it wasn't for us being surrounded by children, I would do the nitty-gritty right here, right now."

She giggled even more and I saw Jasper shudder and walk away dragging Alice behind him.

"Oh they won't, Jazz," she reassured him. He needed to get laid too.

I did a long kiss good-bye just to annoy Edward, and met up with him as he was gagging.

"Really, get a girl. Then you can complain."

He shoved me slightly and kept walking. _Who are you listening to?_

"Random thoughts. I'm really glad I'm not going with Jessica to the dance now."

_Why?_

"Oh she's dressing really slutty and going with all those girls who love to compete with Rose. Their outfits are similar to strippers."

I chuckled. _You would know._

He shrugged and turned to his class as I continued to mine. First hour was more boring than a library. Second had nothing other than some girl tripping in front of this douche bag kid. He laughed and she turned so red I was trying not to rip the table. Third was when it got interesting.

I walked in and plopped down next to Jasper. He was bobbing his head along to his iPod and turning from song to song. I grinned at him and slid his stuff off the table. He rolled his eyes and picked up his books. This was our usual game that I never got tired of. The minute his stuff got back on the table, I shoved it off. Eventually he got tired of picking his books up, he left them on the ground. So I would tilt his chair so he nearly fell out then let it drop over and over till he picked them up again and it started all over.

Today he put his iPod on his desk as he was getting his books so I snatched it and ripped the headphones out of his ear and kicked his chair a little ways from me. I plugged the earphones in and was subjected to Sexy Back by Justin Timberlake. I snorted and bobbed my head to the side and stuck my tongue out to the side at him. Jasper rolled his eyes and tried scooting his seat, but I shoved him away further with my foot.

"Cut it," he said.

"Cut it? Or strip it?" I said winking. I unzipped my coat slowly while he tried to shove my foot off his chair. Good luck, dude. I let my jacket fall from my shoulders and started moving my shoulders from side to side at him. He made a grab at his iPod but I moved it away and accidentally switched the song. I heard this really high pitch voice with a piano playing the background going along with her voice. What the hell? I glanced down at saw Look At Us Now Baby by Sarina Paris. I snorted and shook my head at him.

"I'm thinking your gay and Edward is straight." I muttered to him.

Jasper grunted and banged on my foot.

"Dude, give up." I said to him. I couldn't believe how the teacher just ignored us. We were the biggest distraction in the class and she let it slide. Every kid was staring at us. I switched the song again. I heard a freaky Britney Spears voice start off.

"All the people in the crowd grab a partner and take it down."

Well he certainly had interesting music. _Me Against the Music featuring Madonna? Yeah, he's gay. _Poor Alice, she doesn't even know. I switched it again and heard My Prerogative by Britney Spears. _Aw, come on! _

"Britney Spears? Where's the classic rock or rap? And you say you're a man." Jasper finally managed to shove my foot down and scooted back into place. I shoved his books off the table and shoved him back a few feet. This was entertaining.

"A lot of that is Alice's music," he said trying to scoot up but my foot was in the way. I snorted unconvinced. I switched the song again and The Anthem by Good Charlotte sounded off. _That's better._

"So Good Charlotte is Alice's?" I asked smirking at him.

He kicked my foot away and slid forward.

"No that's mine," he said and bent down to get his books. I shoved him slightly so he fell out of his chair. I turned my body and put my feet on his chair. He got up and blew some hair out of his eyes.

"Really?" he asked.

"Really," I replied and switched the song, "What's Soccer Practice by Gay Pimp?"

He chuckled and punched my feet off my chair. "Something Alice saw on the Internet and downloaded the song."

"Why are they talking about something dirty?"

"Use your imagination."

"…" I sat there listening to the dude say soccer practice over and over again.

"Oohhh… EW!" I switched the song as Jasper laughed. "Ah, Nirvana. Well done my brother."

"Well…"

"Well what?"

"That's Alice's."

I narrowed my eyes at him and grabbed his notebook and slammed it upside his head. I dropped it back on his books and shoved them off the table. When he bent down to get them I lifted the legs of the chair out from under him so he landed on the floor and I put the chair on top of the table. The teacher turned around and squinted around the classroom from behind her enormous glasses. She shrugged and continued drowning on about whatever subject I was in.

Jasper stood glaring at me. I grinned innocently as he took his chair off the table and set it on the floor. I lifted my legs up on the chair.

"Thanks, I always wanted a foot rest," I said to him. He made a face at me and sat down on the feet. I let him, waiting for the right moment. The bell rang two minutes later and I kicked me feet up overturning him and Jasper crashed to the floor.

"Time for lunch," I said standing up, "I'm starved. Why are you on the floor Jazz?"

"Oh I wonder," Jasper said getting up gathering his things.

I nodded. "Me too. That's why I asked."

He glared at walked out of the classroom. I got five feet from the door before the pixy rounded on me.

"Why do you have to bully him every second in that class?" Alice asked glaring at me. She grasped his hand but kept in stride with me.

I shrugged. "I gotta have something to do in there. He just happens to be my entertainment."

"Well cut it out."

"Does it bother you?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll keep it up." I smirked and wound my arm around Rose's waist as she appeared.

Alice pouted and grumbled at me. Rose poked me in the side.

"Oh leave Jasper alone."

I shrugged not promising anything and made my way in the line and to our table. Edward was sitting there waiting for us.

"Consider this Rose," he said, "Before Jasper showed up, I was Emmett's entertainment."

I chuckled remembering the good times. "Good times, good times."

Rose rolled her eyes. "I remember."

Jasper sat down by Edward and Alice sat next to him having a kicking war with me under the table.

"Why did he stop?"

Edward picked apart his bagel. "You came."

Jasper sighed and pulled his iPod out and placed it into Alice's eagerly waiting hand.

"Yay!" she exclaimed, "Now I can listen to that Boys song."

Edward looked up at her questionably. "Sorry."

"Britney Spears."

"Ah."

I chuckled and started flicking bits of apple at Edward watching land in his hair. Occasionally he would shake it out and I would start all over again. I got bored and started flicking bagel bits at Jasper. He glared at me.

"Don't look like that," I said to him.

"Why shouldn't I? Your mean."

"So? What do you want?"

"For you to stop being mean."

I raised my eyebrow at him and smirked. Carefully with my foot, I reached towards his chair. Once I made contact with the lower edge of his chair, I kicked it causing him to flip backwards and crash to the floor.

"Too bad," I said and continued flicking bagel bits at him. Alice didn't notice a thing; she was off in her little pixy land to notice her boyfriend was on his back on the ground. Edward leaned over at Jasper and chuckled.

"Owned," he said simply and went back to picking his food apart.


	5. Friday

Note: Thanks so much for everything

Note: Thanks so much for everything. These two chapters pretty much took me from the time I got home, 2:40, to 7:25. Yeah, a long time. But I had fun writing them. I hope you enjoy it! :)

**Chapter 5: Friday Jasper's POV **

If I my body could still be sore, I wouldn't be able to move today. Emmett just loved to pick on me. After school he decided he was in the mood for a wrestling match and decided to tackle me when I wasn't even playing. I told him I didn't want to play because I had a project to finish up and maybe after. Does he take no for an answer? No he does not! The stupid gorilla tackled me when I was getting some glue, when I was typing something up, and when I was putting my project away. I ended up telling him I was ready to play but he decided the whole wrestling urge was over, typical.

I sat at the table Emmett and I shared, waiting for him to come and torture me yet again. I felt a very excited emotion bubble from the door and fall next to me. Emmett was grinning at me. I turned slightly and saw him with his elbow propped on the table and his head leaning on his palm.

"Can I help you?" I asked uncertainly.

"Ready for entertainment better than the movies?" He counter asked.

I looked down at my books and back to him unsure. "Not if it's only for your benefit."

"Ah, well too bad." He reached over and my books were on the floor.

"Lovely," I said as I bent to pick up my books. This again, I wonder if he'll ever get bored of this.

After 45 minutes I concluded that no, Emmett was never going to get bored of his little game. At this point I refused to pick up my books and I was gripping the lower edges of my chair so I didn't fall out while I stared at the board sideways. I didn't want Alice to get into this, but at this was getting a little ridiculous. Every single class we've had since we came to this school as sophomores, he plays his little game.

He let me fall back into place and tilted me again. I glared at the front wishing his arm would fall off. The four legs of my chair thumped back on the floor. Quickly, I bent down and grabbed my books but set them in my lap this time. Maybe he would stop.

Emmett chuckled quietly and tilted my chair over so my books fell to the ground. _Or not._ I sighed and picked my books up from the ground and set them on the table, only to watch them fall to the ground again. I turned to him glaring and shoved his notebook on the ground and threw his pencil over my head. He raised his eyebrows and retrieved his notebook; I took the opportunity to overturn his chair. While he landed on the floor I knew I was in for it.

He got up and kicked my chair so I was sitting at the table next to us. He went behind me and got my pencil, then kicked my chair so I slid to the very front of the class. The teacher turned and blinked. I don't think she was able to see Emmett and me the whole semester.

"Jasper?" She said uncertainly, "Why are you sitting in the very front and not at your table?"

Emmett chuckled. "Yeah, why Jasper? Do I smell bad?"

I smiled at the teacher. "I was just so eager to learn I got a little ahead of myself with scooting forward." I scooted back to my seat and the teacher turned back to the board smiling to herself. She felt appreciated; I was probably the first student to show interest in her class. Emmett laughed under his breath and put his head on the table, causing it to shake from him.

"Yes, you do smell bad," I muttered to him.

He sat up grinning at me and smacked me in the head with his notebook. "Well next time, don't think you can fight back and get away with it."

For the next ten minutes, I endured him whacking me in the back of the head with my notebook whenever I was sitting up, and having to retrieve my books whenever he slid them off the desk.

The bell rang and I got my books from the floor and headed out of class while Emmett still whacked me.

"I'm going to stop bringing things to class," I warned him.

"Then I'll tilt you out of your chair repeatedly," said grinning. The whacking stopped when he got a load of Alice's expression. Waves of fury melted off her and pointed straight to Emmett. I wound my arm around her waist and sped up with her.

"Why don't you tell him to stop?" She asked.

"I don't mind it that much," I lied.

"Oh really?" she asked seeing through me.

I sighed and got her lunch with mine. "You saw what happen when I fight back. Might as well give him his sick enjoyment than have to be scooted to the front all the time."

Emmett came behind me and smacked my shoulder. "Well spoken."

He grinned at Alice and started flicking food at me. Edward shoved him away from the table and Emmett slid out the open door. Edward chuckled and sat down.

"I saw what he did," he said simply.

Emmett scooted back inside and ditched his chair and sat on Edward. He grinned at him and wiggled around.

"You are not the most comfortable vampire in the world you know."

Edward punched his side and shoved him out of his lap. "And your butt is bony."

Emmett made a face at him and returned to flicking bits of food at me. I ignored him and stared at Edward. _I'm joining in your revenge tonight._ He smirked and slightly nodded that went unnoticed by Emmett. Tonight was going to be good.


	6. The Dance

Note: I bet you thought Jasper's chapter was poo Note: I bet you thought Jasper's chapter was poo. I agree, but I had horrible writers block on him. I couldn't take it. :( He's not much of a character. Ha ha! :)Chapter 6: The Dance Edward POV

I pulled my black shirt over my head. The dance was going to be pointless, but Alice and I had a plan and since we got Jasper in on it, Emmett was going down. Alice bobbed in my room with her arms full of random objects.

"I was thinking the tomato sauce was a good idea," she said trying to shove the objects into her bag.

I chuckled and dumped all the contents out and put them back more organized. "Yes. But why only one thing?"

She looked at me confused, then I heard the click go off in her head and she smiled. "Ah, good plan. Atomic wedgie?"

I shook my head. "Face paint."

"Ooh, a make-over!"

"Pants him."

"Throw water balloons at him."

"Oh, even better."

We laughed as the plan was rethought. Jasper snuck in behind us.

"Did you forget me?"

Alice snorted, already seeing the plan unfold. I watched the scene go through her head. Oh yes, Emmett was going to have a wonderful time tonight.

"Perfect," I said, "let's get going."

Jasper pulled out his phone and called Rose and Emmett back to the house so we could go the dance. We walked out waiting by the garage. I was going to let Rose drive. Alice stared at me.

"What?" I asked her.

"Where's your costume?" she said. I chuckled; she decided to go for the bumblebee look. Jasper was wearing a suit and looked like James Bond.

I shrugged at her. "I am in one. I'm a vampire!" I grinned exposing me teeth while Jasper laughed.

Rose appeared behind Alice in her costume. She went for the lingerie look.

"What are you?" I asked trying to figure it out.

She scowled. "I'm a mouse, duh." She pointed at her head where mouse ears were on top of her head. She did not look like a mouse, she had very short shorts and a top so low cut that whenever she breathed, it threatened to come off. Emmett appeared behind her with fake fangs in and ears on his head. His hand skimmed her exposed stomach.

"Emmett, what are you?" Jasper asked staring at him looking concerned.

"A werewolf." He said proudly. I chuckled as I slid into the backseat of the car. Emmett glared at me as he got in the front.

"Rose thinks it's sexy."

"You look like a giant fur ball," Alice said getting in the middle.

Emmett grumbled the whole way to the school. We pulled in our usual spot and filed out. Alice was making faces at Emmett behind his back and stopped whenever he turned around wondering what Jasper and I were snickering about. The line went fast enough, there was hardly enough students in the school to make it go slow.

The gym was decorated so heavily in orange and black, it felt like we entered in an old sitcom but instead of white, it was orange. I chuckled and wandered around with Alice and Jasper. Rose led Emmett by the girls.

"Come on Em, let's dance!"

Emmett chuckled and followed eagerly. Rose led him towards a group of girls. I spotted Jessica in a horrifying low cut costume. I nudged Alice and pointed at the group. She laughed.

"They resemble strippers," she snickered.

"Now you know why I was glad I said no," I informed her.

"You sure that's why?" she grinned and went on before I could say anything, "Now monitor and tell me when it's the right time to do this."

She disappeared and I focused on Rose and Emmett. They were in the middle of dirty dancing. I wanted to vomit hearing Emmett's thoughts. I switched to Lauren's head before I messed things up.

_-Can't believe she is dressed like that. Who does she think she's kidding? Well she does look amazing but really? Could she dress normal? _

"_Look at her Jess! I can't believe she's dirty dancing in front of us."_

"_She's totally doing it on purpose to provoke you Lauren. Don't let her get to you."_

"_Tyler is staring at her."_

"_Ignore her. Your costume is cuter."_

"_Yeah, your right." She is right. I so have a cuter costume than her. Ha! _

I couldn't take it. I preferred Rose's costume than Lauren's. I switched from thoughts to thoughts for a few songs, watching Emmett and Rose. Finally I went back to Emmett after getting sick of the tenth girl glaring at Rose.

Rose looks so hot. Maybe she's up for leaving…

Yes! I grinned and looked over at Alice and nodded. She laughed and weaved her way through the crowd to Jasper. I listened to Emmett again.

"Say, why don't you and me get out of here?"

"_No! I want to dance. Stop being so one minded!" What the? She was all over me a second ago!_

"_Erm… what?"_

"_You heard me!"_

_What is this fake PMS? She even said we should leave after a few songs because I looked really good in my costume! _

"_But you said-"_

"_Stop putting words in my mouth, Emmett!" _

_Oh come on! REALLY?! _

"_Babe…"_

"_Don't babe me! I want to dance! You can either dance with me or not at all."_

"_Fine, fine I'll dance."_

"_No, now I don't want too." _

_I hate women. _

I snickered and made my way to Jasper. "It's working brilliantly."

Alice smirked. "Phase one complete."

I handed her bag to Jasper. "Now time for phase two."

Carefully, I weaved through the couples and came up behind Emmett. Everyone was staring at them. I heard some hopeful boys wishing they would break up. Any minute Jasper was going to let Rose go. I waited for the right moment.

"Fine Emmett! You can just go home and I'll keep dancing!" Rose yelled.

"YOU SAI D YOU DIDN'T WANT TO DANCE!" Emmett roared back. "Will you make up your mind?"

"Don't order me around!"

"I'm not trying to!"

"Fine, let's dance and forget this. People are staring." She flicked her hair and grabbed Emmett's hands. She smiled at him and put her arms around his neck. Perfect.

I jumped up behind Emmett and pulled his pants down. Everyone froze for a second and burst out laughing to his JJ The Jet Plane boxers. If Emmett could blush, he would have been a walking tomato. I laughed and melted back in the crowd back to Jasper and Alice.

Alice was on the floor laughing, Jasper was chuckling and rummaging in the bag looking for the right thing.

"Phase two complete," I said to him. He snickered and handed me a jar full of tomato sauce. I grabbed it and twisted almost fully open. Jasper shook the bag and handed Alice a baggie and sparkles.

"Right, you and Alice go first and I'll do phase four."

We nodded and headed back to Emmett who was trying to dance everything off. Phase three was going underway.

_You take the back and I'll get the sides. _

I nodded to Alice and snuck up behind Emmett and Rose who were now slow dancing to Faithfully by Journey. Emmett was thinking about kissing her so I waited till he bent down slowly. I untwisted the top off completely and dumped it on top of his head. Rose jumped back, managing not to get any on her. She laughed as the red sauce dripped all down Emmett. He growled at me. I saw Alice appear behind him and throw the feathers from the bag on him. They stuck all over him like glue. I was laughing so much; I barely managed to get away before he could throttle us.

We got to the other side of gym when he made his way out of the gym to boys locker room where Jasper was waiting. Alice closed her eyes and saw it happen.

Emmett strode in the locker room, grumbling. He wiped tomato sauce from his eyes and went to the sink.

"_Stupid, moronic, pixy and the mind invader," he muttered to himself. _

_Jasper appeared behind from the lockers. Emmett swirled around and relaxed. _

"_Oh, hey Jazz." _

_Jasper didn't say anything he just stared at Emmett. _

"_Yeah, the double duo got me. I look like a red chicken." He chuckled slightly and turned back to the sink. "What are you doing in here?"_

_Jasper shrugged. "I was going to get something for Alice. You know, anniversary coming up, and you know how she likes to celebrate things monthly." _

_Emmett chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, I remember." _

_He turned the water on and splashed his face with it, the sauce dripped into the sink with the feathers. He quickly finished up and started on his costume. _

"_Hand me a towel, bro?" _

_Jasper didn't say anything but got his part of the plan ready. Emmett turned slightly. _

"_Jasper?"_

_Jasper grinned at him. They stood there staring at each other for a few moments then Jasper struck. _

"_NINJA STYLE!" He yelled and threw the make-up powder at Emmett. It clung to his wet face and Emmett yelped walking backwards into the sink. Jasper jumped on him and put lipstick all over his face writing on his forehead. He jumped down and headed out the door._

Alice laughed and watched the locker room door with me. We got our things, ready to make a run for it. A few minutes later, Jasper came out of the room and appeared next to us. He was chuckling and watched Emmett walk out. He turned and saw us and glared, made a rude hand gesture, and swung out so fast. But we had a glimpse of GORILLA written across his forehead before he went out the gym doors followed by Rose. We laughed so hard; we ended up on the floor.

The dance lasted for a few more hours and we made our way home. We had to run because Rose and Emmett took the car. As we got in the house, Esme shook her head at us, but she was smiling. Carlisle was upstairs reading.

"Where's Emmett?" Alice asked innocently.

"Oh he left an hour ago," Esme said, "muttering about traitors and how the _freaks_ got him. You know it took him a half an hour to get the lipstick off."

"Well it was long lasting," Jasper said walking upstairs.

"I suppose he's going to get back at us later?" I asked Esme.

Carlisle appeared next to her. "Oh no. He wants to. But we told him he had it coming. After all, he gets his entertainment with Jasper, why can't you three get yours with him?"

I nodded and wandered to my piano. Carlisle was right. Well, this would all blow over sooner or later. Emmett was excited to hear that a new girl was coming next semester. He was betting it was a vampire, but I had heard it was Chief Swan's daughter coming from Phoenix. She obviously wasn't a vampire and would avoid us like the rest. They all did.


End file.
